


Hourglass

by adawinry



Category: 168 -one sixty eight-, Ayabie (Band), Jrock, MEGAMASSO (Band), Migimimi sleep tight (Band)
Genre: Angst, Because he really did it and I didn't imagine it or something, Character Death, Death, I just wanted to write a story about how Ryohei comforted Aoi after Aoi's father death, Illnesses, Japan, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Slice of Life, based on true story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Based on true story about Aoi's parents.
Relationships: Aoi (Ayabie)/Ryouhei (MEGAMASSO)





	Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrS8EUNuaPI&ab_channel=pqjtab
> 
> Aoi&Ryohei's song about Aoi's father.

Emptiness. It surrounded me and didn't want to leave. The cellphone was in my hands, since I hung up. I looked at a wall, like I was trying to see the answer there. About what should I do now.

Powerlessnes is when all you can do is cry.

I looked around. I was sitting on the floor, leaning on a drawer, which I didn't even notice until now. Maybe the moment I heard the news, my body fell to the floor? That's possible.

I got up and walked to the desk. I wrote something on my blog, so my fans could know I'll be away for a few days.

I don't even know when I've found myself on the floor again, after sliding off the chair. Childhood memories showed in front of my eyes. All bad and good ones.

Then suddenly I found myself in our home's garden. Both of them were sitting on a swing and looked at me with care. I started running to hug them, but as soon I reached out my hands towards them, mom's dress stopped swaying on a wind. Dad dissapeared shortly after.

I woke up from this trance when I heard my phone calling. I layed down on the floor to reach it, because my legs refused to move. I managed to reach it but the sound stopped. I looked at the screen to see three unanswered calls from Ryohei. I don't care. I really didn't care about anything in that moment.

I picked up the fouth time though.

"Hi, Aoi, how are you feeling?" he asked worried. "Inzargi checked out posts on the blogs and said I should probably call you. When I asked why, he only pointed to the screen. Aoi, you don't even know how sorry I am because of what happened. Are you there?"

"Yes, I am" I said in a voice so weak like I've been walking through the desert for half a year.

Ryohei went silent for a moment.

"So you're feeling bad" he answered his own question. "You sounded like that when your mum died. Can I come over?"

"I'll manage" I said with my voice shaking.

"Yeah, I can hear that. I'll be there in half an hour" said Ryohei, hanging up.

And loneliness again. Maybe I did something in my previous lfe, which made me loose all the people I care about now?

I didn't feel the passage of the time, because I heard footsteps. I closed my eyes? Weird, I didn't even notice.

"You didn't lock your doors" I felt Ryohei's hands on my arms.

I opened my eyes. He looked worried.

"Don't cry."

He wiped the tears from my cheeks. I just notice they were all wet.

"Oh, Aoi, I feel so sorry for you" said Ryohei, shaking his head, then he hugged me.

I put my arms around him and pulled him closer. That's when I let everything go. I started crying and tears were going down my cheeks into Ryohei's black hoodie.

The garden with swing disappeared. It won't ever come back. Life goes on fast. Too fast sometimes. It's leaking through fingers like a sand in a hourglass and ends when you expect it the least.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/130832.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).


End file.
